Revenge
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Steve returns to work and finds out whom the drunken drive was that


Revenge  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Steve returns to work and finds out whom the drunken drive was that  
  
caused his almost fatal accident.  
  
Steve finally went back to work after being out for a month. "Hey Steve! Welcome back!" Tom O'Malley said. "Hi Tom. It's good to be back." Tom O'Malley and Steve went to the Academy together along with Jason Carter.  
  
"Steve, do you have a couple of minutes?" Jason Carter asked. "Sure Jason. What can I do for you?" Steve asked getting him a chair. "Not here Steve. Let's go into the interrogation room." Steve and Jason walked in and sat down.  
  
"Is there a problem Jason?" Steve asked looking at him. Jason just sat there trying to find the right words to tell Steve about the drunk driver. "Steve, look. A witness came forward and gave us information on the accident. "What kind of information?" Steve asked drinking his coffee. "Do you remember Bill Greenland?" "Sure I remember him. He was fired for using drugs while on a stake out, where he killed an innocent kid." Steve said. "Well the witness overheard him in the bar the day of the accident ranting and raving on how he's going to get even with you. "What for? I didn't do anything to him." Steve said looking at Jason.  
  
"Steve, you got his job. You got his life." "Jason what do you mean?" Steve asked looking at him with a puzzled look. "You have a beautiful wife, which Bill lost do to getting busted with drugs. You have two beautiful children, which he'll never have and you live at the beach. What more could you ask for." Jason said. "He could have had that if he didn't blow it on the drugs. Steve said getting up and walking around. "I'm not going to get blamed for his problems, Jason. I worked hard to get where I am with this job. I also work hard at my marriage and family. "Steve no one is blaming you. I'm just telling you what the witness said to me and to Captain Newman." "If Bill has a problem with my lifestyle well that's too bad." Steve said in a pissed off voice.  
  
Steve then walked out of the interrogation room, grabbed his jacket and left. "Jason, what the hell happened? Captain Newman asked. "I told him about the witness. "You what! I told you not to tell him." Captain Newman yelled. "But captain I thought he should know. "Damn it Jason!" Captain Newman said as he went after Steve.  
  
"Steve! Steve!" Steve then looked to see who was calling him. "What is it captain? He asked as he got into his truck. "Steve where are you going?"  
  
"I want more information from the witness about the accident and then I'm going to talk to Bill Greenland."  
  
"Look you can't." "Why not sir?" "Because I just got a call from Mike Jones saying that Bill and the witness had an argument and Bill killed him and then himself." "Damn it!" Steve said hitting the dashboard.  
  
"Steve look go home and get some rest. I'll take care of everything here."  
  
Steve started his truck and left. While driving home he noticed he was being followed. At first he thought it was his imagination, but every turn he made so did the car behind him. He then found a side street and went through. He then stopped and looked through his rearview mirror and the car was gone. "Sloan you're loosing it." He said to himself. Then he continued home.  
  
He pulled into the driveway and checked to make sure the car wasn't there. He looked up and down the street and then went inside. The house was completely quiet. No screaming kids running around. He was just about to call Kit when he realized that she was out having lunch with her uncle.  
  
"Ah! All alone." He smiled to himself. Not that he didn't like having everyone around, but with the day he had he needed peace and quiet. He put his feet on the coffee table then realized if he fell asleep like this Kit would kill him. So he put his feet on the couch and closed his eyes. As he was resting all that was going threw his mind was why Bill Greenland wanted him dead and why did he kill the witness. Steve then jumped up when he heard a crash. He looked around the living room and went to get up when he noticed the photo album on the floor. "Damn I'm paranoid." He said to himself. He picked up the book and a picture of him, Kit and the kids fell out. It was taken on their eighth birthday at the zoo. He opened the book to put it back and decided since it was open to look through it. "God I can't believe eight years has gone by so fast." He said to himself. Steve found a picture of he and Kit. He turned the picture over and it read "my first date with Steve." And noticed his name had a heart around it. He smiled and drifted off to sleep holding the picture.  
  
"Come on everyone let's go to my room!" Katie said as they went downstairs. "Katie please be quiet dad is sleeping on the couch." Kit said. Steve didn't hear them come in. The girls quietly walked by the couch and quickly went into Katie's room. "Mommy can we have a snack." Katie whispered. "Sure. I'll get you when it's ready." "Thanks mommy." Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Katie, your dad is sooo cute." Patty said laughing. "He sure is." Liz said. "Thanks." Katie said with a smile. "So what do you think Debbie?" Liz asked her. "About what?" She asked them. "Don't you think Katie's father is cute?" Patty asked looking at Debbie. "I guess so." She whispered. Debbie was very shy. She didn't have any friends at school except for Katie, Liz and Patty.  
  
There was a knock on Katie's door. "Come in." Katie said quietly. "Girls your snacks are ready upstairs in the kitchen." Kit said. "Mommy can we eat them down here." "Katie you know the rules no eating in your room." "Oh ok." She said. The girls quietly left Katie's room. Debbie wasn't paying attention to where she was walking when all of the sudden she bumped into the table and knocked over the lamp. The lamp went crashing to the floor. Steve then jumped up to see what the crash was. "I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Sloan." Debbie said as she was picking up the lamp and the pieces. "That's ok. Are you hurt?" He asked her. "No." Debbie said. Then she ran up the stairs and into the kitchen. "Debbie are you ok? You seem out of breath." Kit said. "I accidentally broke your lamp. Mrs. Sloan." Debbie said looking down at the floor. "Are you ok?" Kit asked her. Debbie shook her head yes. "I best be going home. I'll go and buy you a new one." Debbie said. "That's ok Debbie. I wasn't too crazy about the lamp anyway." Kit said hugging her.  
  
Katie then took the girls back downstairs. They past Steve on the way down. "Hi Mr. Sloan." Patty and Liz said giggling. "Hi girls." "Hi daddy." Katie said passing him without stopping and giving him a kiss. He walked into the kitchen with the broken lamp. "Babe are you ok?" Kit asked him. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I just got snubbed by my own daughter." He said looking at Kit. Kit just looked at him. "No kiss or hug." He said sounding disappointed. "Babe she's growing up. Maybe she didn't want her friends to see her kiss you." "What? I look forward to it all the time." He said sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"I'll be right back you guys." Katie said. "Katie tell your mom that I'll have my mom pick us up." Liz said as she picked up the phone in the living room. "Ok. I will." Katie said as she ran up the stairs. As Katie was walking into the kitchen she heard her daddy tell her mommy about his day. Steve was just about to continue when he saw a head pop around the corner of the kitchen wall. They both looked at each other and then Katie slowly walked over to him. "Can I help you?" He asked her. "What?" Kit asked not realizing Katie was in the room. Kit turned around and saw Katie standing there. "Daddy I'm sorry that I didn't give you a hug and a kiss hello." She said as she climbed on his lap. Steve pretended to ignore her. Every time she looked at him he turned his head away. "Come on daddy." She giggled. When he didn't respond she climbed down to leave. "Mommy I think I hurt daddy's feelings." She whispered on her way out. "I think he'll get over it sweetie." Kit said kissing her on the head. Katie went to go downstairs when all of the sudden she was grabbed from behind. She let out a scream. "Daddy! Put me down!" She laughed. "Not on your life young lady. I'll put you down when I get my kiss." He said laughing at her. "Ok! Ok!" She said. When he let her go she ran downstairs. He ran after her, both forgetting that her friends where there. Katie ran into her room and dove onto her bed. Steve then tackled her. "Um Katie are you ok?" Patty asked looking at them. Katie and Steve stopped and looked at each other. Then they said, "Let's get them!" Steve and Katie ran after Patty, Liz and Debbie. It was like a madhouse. All the girls were screaming and laughing. Patty and Liz grabbed their stuff and ran upstairs. Then the doorbell rang. Steve went to open it. "I see the girls are giving you a work out Steve. Kelly said looking at him. "Hi Kelly. Yeah." "Ok Liz, Patty and Debbie your ride is here." "Goodbye Katie and Mr. Sloan. Goodbye Mrs. Sloan. "Goodbye girls." Kit said. Katie ran into the kitchen and hid on Steve. When he came into the kitchen Katie jumped him from behind. "Hey! Whose got me?" He said as he tried to grab her. "I do daddy!" She giggled. "Where's your brother?" He asked all out of breath. "At CJ and Dion's. He's sleeping over." "Oh that's right." He said sitting down. Katie slowly walked over to him out of breath and clasped on him and then she gave him a kiss and a hug.  
  
"Katie why don't you go downstairs and wash up for dinner." "Ok mommy." As Katie was leaving she stopped and turned around and said, "I love you daddy. I love you mommy." "We love you too sweetie." Then she left.  
  
After dinner Katie went down to her room to finish her homework. Steve then continued with his story to Kit. "So Bill killed himself and the witness?" Kit asked. "That's what Captain Newman said. Steve said as he dried the dishes. "I don't understand it babe. Bill doesn't seem to be the type of person that would kill himself or try to hurt anyone." "It's been bothering me too Kit." Steve said looking at her.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy. I'm done with all my homework." Katie said standing in the doorway. "Ok sweetie. We'll be down in a moment to tuck you in." "Ok." Katie said as she left.  
  
"Steve we need to talk." Kit said as they walked down stairs to tuck Katie in. "About what?" He asked. "I'll tell you after we tuck Katie in." "Whose ready to be tucked in." Steve said. "Me!" Katie giggled. Steve and Kit tucked her in and kissed her goodnight and left.  
  
They went into their bedroom to get ready for bed. "Steve look, today after I had lunch with Uncle Jimmy I found a house that I really love. I want you to see it." She said to him. "Kit I don't need to see it. I'm happy here." "Babe we need to get out. Dad has been gracious enough to let us stay here for eight years. Now I think it's time to get our own place." "Absolutely not. The kids love it here. He said looking at her. "Babe I don't care. I want us to get our own place. The kids will still be in the same school. They'll have a back yard to play in and most of all I'll finally have my own kitchen." Kit said climbing into bed. "You have your own kitchen here." Steve said sitting on the bed. "That's your dad's kitchen. After all these years I still don't feel comfortable using his stuff." "Kit I don't want to move." "Come on babe at least take a look at the house with me." "I said no and that's it! Goodnight!" He said pissed off. "You are one damn stubborn man Steve Sloan!" Kit yelled at him. Steve leaned over to kiss her goodnight and she pulled the sheets over her head and went to sleep.  
  
The next day Kit got up early and got breakfast ready for Steve and Katie. "Good morning mommy." "Good morning sweetie." "Katie since today is Saturday how about you and I take a look at a house." "Sure." Katie said as she was pouring herself some cereal. Steve then walked in and he and Kit both looked at each other. "I just made coffee and some toast. Do you want any?" "Not hungry." He said leaving the kitchen. "Hi dad." Steve said passing Mark in the hallway. "What's with him?" Mark asked getting coffee. "He's mad because I found a house." "You did." Mark said looking at her. "Dad look, I'm grateful that you let us stay here for eight years but I think it's about time we have our own place. So when I told Steve that he went off on me." Kit said. Katie left the room and went down to be with Steve.  
  
"Daddy." "Yes." "Are you and mommy having a fight?" "Why do you ask?" "Because you didn't say good morning to her or kiss her hello like you always do." "Don't worry about it. Tell mommy that I'm going to get MJ and we'll all go and take a look at the house. Ok." "Yes daddy." Katie said kissing him and then running upstairs.  
  
Steve left to get MJ at Amanda's. As he was driving to Amanda's he happened to look out his rearview mirror and spotted that car again. He turned down the alley. He got out and approached the car. The car had very dark windows so no one could see who the driver is. Steve pulled out his gun. "Ok! Get out of the car slowly and put your hands up!" Steve yelled. The driver threw the car in reverse and then threw it back into drive and tried to run Steve down. Steve jumped out of the way and then got up and began to fire. He shot out the two rear tires and the car slammed into a wall. Steve ran over to the car and opened the door and to his disbelief he found Jason in the drivers seat knocked out. So Steve thought. Steve went to pull out Jason when Jason picked up his gun and shot Steve in the shoulder and then fled on foot.  
  
Steve pulled out his cell phone and called Captain Newman and then passed out in the alley. Captain Newman arrived and called an ambulance to have Steve be taken to the hospital. Captain Newman met Steve at the hospital with Kit, Katie, MJ and Mark in tow.  
  
"Jesse where's Steve?" Kit asked. "He's getting dressed in exam room 4. It's just a flesh wound. Nothing serious." Jesse said walking her there. When they entered Kit and Steve looked at each other without saying a word. Kit then walked up to him and said, "Babe I'm so sorry that we had a fight last night. Maybe you're right maybe we should just stay with dad." "Jesse could you please give a moment." "Sure." Jesse said. After Jesse left Steve looked at her and said, "If this house is what you want, then I'll be more than happy to look at it with you Kit." "Babe I don't want to look at it anymore if we're going to fight about it." Kit said helping him put his shirt on. "Kit please. I thought about it this morning in the shower and you're right we do need our own place. The kids are getting big and I want you to be happy. "I am happy where we are." Kit said as she buttoned his shirt. "When we leave here why don't the four of us take a look at the house. Damn I forgot about MJ." Steve said tucking in his shirt. "We picked him up on the way in." Kit said.  
  
Captain Newman came in. "Sorry to bother you two, but Steve we caught Jason." "That's great." Steve said. "Detective Randy Banks and Chief Masters questioned Jason about the accident and also about the killings of Bill Greenland and the witness. Jason told them that Bill was an innocent by stander. Bill didn't cause the accident it was Jason." "Why?" Kit asked. "Because Jason wanted Steve's job and that's all he said.  
  
"Sorry Steve. I know how close you and Jason were." Captain Newman said. "Me too sir." Then Captain Newman left.  
  
"Babe are you ok?" Kit asked picking up his head. "I can't believe Jason would do something like this! After all he and I have been through together." Steve said.  
  
"Honey, let's go look at the house." Steve said putting his arm around her as they left. "Dad! MJ yelled running to him. "Hi MJ." Steve said hugging him. Katie just sat in the chair looking at him. "Angel girl are you ok?" Steve asked sitting next to her. She just shook her head yes. "Daddy that's twice you got hurt." "I know sweetie, but I'm fine now." "Let's go." Steve said taking her hand.  
  
"Daddy, Debbie called me today and she said she's not allowed to play with me anymore." "Why not angel girl?" "Because her mommy said so." "Did Debbie tell you anything else?" Steve asked looking at her. "Yes. Because you are a cop and you carry a gun. Also because Debbie told her mother that you chased us around the house." "I don't understand." Steve said looking at Katie. "Neither do I daddy. Liz and Patty's parents don't mind that you're a cop and you chased us. I thought Debbie was my friend." Katie said looking up at Steve. "Well angel girl I guess she's not." Steve said hugging her. "Katie. Steve. Let's go." Kit said. "Katie don't worry about Debbie. From what I hear at school she's a trouble maker." MJ said to her as they left.  
  
"Steve. You, Kit and the kids going to look at the house?" Mark asked. "Yeah dad." "I hope you like it son." "I'm sure I will. Knowing Kit's taste it should be the best house in the world." Steve said with a smile. "Steve look, I'm not worry about you and Kit moving out. I knew this day would come." Mark said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks dad. Do you want to come with us?" Steve asked. "I can't I have rounds to do. But thanks." Mark said leaving.  
  
As they got into the car, Kit drove them to the house. "Wow! Mommy this is a cool house." Katie said getting out of the car. "Mom do you have a key?" MJ asked. "The Real Estate lady should be there. There she is." Kit said as they walked up.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you?" "Yes. I'm Kit Sloan and this is my husband Steve and our kids Katie and MJ. "Ah yes welcome. My name is Joan. I'll be happy to show you fine folks around. Come in."  
  
"Here we have the hallway with a big coat closet. And over here is the living room. Oh! My! Mommy this is absolutely beautiful. Look MJ we can put the Christmas tree right here in front of the window." Katie said. "Over here we have a dining room and in here is the kitchen." Joan said. "Kit I have never seen a big kitchen like this." Steve said. "It's an eat in kitchen, Mr. Sloan." Joan said.  
  
"I'll take you upstairs now." As they went upstairs Steve couldn't believe how beautiful and big this house was. "Here is the master bedroom." Joan said opening the doors. "Oh! My! This is big." Kit said. "You two will have your own private bathroom. Come take a look." Joan showed them the bathroom. "This is big too." Steve said looking around. "Babe look at the bathtub." Kit said as she sat on the tub's side. "Very nice." He said. "Now for the kids' rooms." After they looked at the kids' room, Joan brought them back downstairs to the kitchen to talk about the price.  
  
"So Joan, how much does a house like this cost?" Steve asked. "The price on this house is "$280,0000." Joan said. Steve looked at Kit and asked, "What do you think?" "I really love this house babe." Kit said looking at him. Then he asked the kids. "I love it here daddy." Katie said with a big smile. "What about you MJ?" Steve asked. "It's ok I guess." "What! You don't like it MJ?" Katie asked him. "I don't care." MJ said leaving. Steve went after him. "I'm sorry Joan." "That's ok Mrs. Sloan. Not many kids like to move."  
  
"MJ is something wrong?" Steve asked him. "Dad why do we have to leave grandpa's house? I like it there. Don't you?" "MJ I do. It's just that you and your sister need a place to run around in without bothering grandpa and plus mom wants her own kitchen." "She's got her own kitchen and we never bother grandpa." MJ said looking at him. "Look we'll have a living room, dining room and back there is a den that we can put all your video games and toys in without them being in the living room. Also you and Katie will have bigger rooms." "Yeah I guess that's good." MJ said sounding depressed. "Let's go back inside and tell mom that we want this house. Ok MJ." "Sure dad." MJ said.  
  
Steve and MJ went back in to tell Kit they love the house and want to move in. "Everything ok, babe?" Kit asked. "Yes. MJ and I had a long talk and we feel we would like to move in." "Are you two sure?" Kit asked getting excited. "Yes mom we're sure." MJ said hugging her. "Katie! Sweetie! We're moving!" Katie came running into the kitchen. "Yeah!"  
  
"Now hold on. I need all your important information. Then we have to process it to see if you two qualify." Joan said. "How long does that usually take?" Steve asked. "About a week to two weeks." Joan said. "That's fine." Kit said.  
  
"I'll call you when you have been approved." Joan said walking them out. "Thanks Joan." Steve said shaking her hand.  
  
When they got home Katie and MJ went downstairs to play video games. "Babe thank you so much for coming with me to see the house." Kit said putting her arms around him. "I'm sorry that I was giving you a hard time about it. I was out of line with that." "No you weren't. I can understand. You've been with your dad for a long time and it's hard to change. I was the same way with never mind it's not important anymore." Kit said kissing him.  
  
"Kit I can't believe the size of our new bedroom and bathroom." Steve said as he slid his hands down her waist. "It's a new place for us to make love in." Kit said with a devilish smile. Steve just laughed at her. 


End file.
